Tonight
by Roys-neko
Summary: Blaine x Kurt, just to make up for lost time.


_A/N: So I've been in the mountains with no internet or fully charged computer, I don't know if that really tickles anyone's fancy but I was stuck in a sheep farm all week in the village of Pottersville. Yeah, I have a lot more fics to come :] _

**Tonight**

"Is it weird?" Kurt asked earnestly, looking up at Blaine as usual. The teen shook his head,

"Nothing could ever look weird on you."

Kurt felt his cheeks flushed, looking into the mirror. "Sure, it might feel a little, alienated, since you're so used to your expression." Blaine smiled. He got up from their shared bed, and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Blaine happily placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder and breathed hotly in to his ear.

"It's amazing how you could wear anything and it can turn me on so easily."

Kurt turned looking towards the taller teen; he wrapped his arms around his waist possessively, pulling him closer. Blaine's hands began to traverse up Kurt's uniform, fixing little things that were already perfect just to have the shorter of the two to turn around. Blaine smiled, seeing the blue eyes shine unnaturally, he appreciated the shine of them; the happiness that was currently painted over Kurt's mind made Blaine's smile widened. Kurt was happy at Dalton and he was safe, and that was all that he could ever want. Blaine gladly slept at night with the younger teen in his arms, knowing that Kurt wasn't forced, or completely unhappy. He knew Kurt had mixed feelings of leaving the New Directions, and honestly if Blaine followed Kurt to McKinley at anytime, he would miss the Warblers probably just the same.

"Blaine, you know that's horribly inappropriate, if the prefects should find out about us and that they agreed to letting us share a room-" He was gently cut off by the single finger that was pressed against his lips.

"Sh-sh-sh." His finger left the plump peach lips and cupped his cheek ever so slightly as his other hand was comfortably pulling Kurt by his lower back, bringing them impossibly closer.

"Stop worrying so much," before Kurt could cut him off, Blaine caught him by brushing his lips ever so softy on his forehead.

"It's only your first day of class, and your fourth day in the dormitory." He murmured, Kurt laughing quietly.

"And besides I doubt you'll have to worry about the prefects, they're a bunch of knuckle heads-" Blaine tried to explain but was abruptly pushed away by Kurt when the door was thrown open.

"speak of the devils." There in the door way stood Wes and David, smirking knowingly, and patted Blaine on the back as they walked in.

"You really shouldn't be calling us the devils" David smugly replied, circling around Blaine Playfully as Wes made his way to Kurt.

"Seeing as you're the one who kept this damsel locked in this room in distress all weekend" Wes hooked his arm around Kurt's neck and played with his hair a bit.

"He's been here the whole weekend and the only time we saw him was when you were showing him around." David poked Blaine in the shoulder half heartedly. Both of the boys stopped for a moment, looking at each other in thought.

"On Thursday" Wes continued, Blaine sighed, he definitely wasn't going to hear the end of it.

"Today's Sunday" David announced, pointing at Wes.

"Yes- and yesterday was Saturday, you're point?" Blaine interjected completely uninterested in the banter that he expected to follow.

"Our point is…" David looked around the room, faking his deep in thought process, "Our Point is….?"

"Well we don't have a point! We just want to know!" Wes declared, finally letting go of the reluctant Kurt who immediately sat on the bed, fixing his hair in the beside table's mirror.

"Were you two doing it all weekend?" David blurted out smoothly, smirking as he made his way near to Kurt.

"Screwing around like rabbits?" Wes needled along, also watching Kurt, seeing as the teen was beginning to turn an oh so adorable shade of color on his face.

"Hopping the happy humping hop?" Deep scarlet, Blaine was slightly amused, but then both turned as Kurt dug his highly heated face into one of their plush pillows.

"C'mon Blaine- we didn't think you were that desperate for Kurt- no matter how much you talked about him." David exclaimed, seeing Blaine's slightly amused look to almost a completely arrogant teenager receiving "The Talk."

"But in all serious manner- three days?" Wes cut in, leisurely placing his elbow onto David's shoulder.

"Seriously- three days!" the other supported, holding up three fingers.

"Well- it's not my fault that I couldn't walk the last two days!" Kurt shouted into the pillow, each word was barley muffled.

The whole room went silent as the two prefects turned their heads; Kurt looked up- his cheeks painted an impossibly deeper shade of red.

"Oh my"

"I believe that this will fuel the fire."

"Sexual tensions and frustrations usually turn out to be the best motivation during se-"

"David!"

"We're going!"

"Going"

"We're Gone!"

Blaine followed the two to the door, locking it as he loudly banged his forehead against the solid wood before him. Kurt buried his face into the pillows once again, he knew his face was probably a tenfold darker that the sheets they slept in.

"How did those two ever become prefects?" Kurt grumbled into the material.

"Wes's father owns the school." Blaine stated simply, there was slight irritation, but nothing like annoyance. Kurt raised his head, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, though-" Kurt let his finger tips dance on his lips lightly contemplating, looking to Blaine for the right choice of worlds.

"You'd think he'd be…" Blaine walked towards his boyfriend, sitting beside him on the bed.

"More refined?" Kurt smiled, shaking his head as he laughed.

"Less rowdy." He stated, he saw from the corner of his eye Blaine sliding closer.

"Well, the door's locked." Blaine smiled charmingly, he lifted a single key on a ring.

"and I have the other key that's to be for the prefects." Kurt laughed half heartedly in disbelief.

"We won't be disturbed, and we have a few hours before the afternoon classes start." Blaine began kissing Kurt's pale peach skin tenderly, lightly guiding him onto his back as he brushed his lips to the plump lips below him. Slowly, he captured them in a sweet but passionate kiss.

"You should really make sure you have both of our keys." Wes stated, smirking with David behind him, they high-fived and closed the door. The room was absolutely quiet after the sound of the door being locked from the outside.

Kurt sighed, still under the older teen.

"I swear, we would probably have more privacy in the public library."

"Don't give me ideas" Kurt looked at the teen, both of them laughed, Blaine sweetly pecked the lips below him and got up.

He walked towards the mirror, straightening his tie, watching Kurt from behind who was casually propped on his elbows.

"It should still be made into consideration." The shorter of the two stood up from the bed waiting for Blaine to approach him which happened immediately and he hungrily took hold of the brunette's waist.

"Just wait for tonight."

Kurt chuckled, pulling Blaine's tie to bring him down for one last kiss.


End file.
